Love And Sleep
by tinybee
Summary: Harry and Kurt have been going out for over two months when Kurt finally decides that he is ready to go further. In the morning, Kurt discovers Harry gone, and he jumps to conclusions. LEMON. SLASH. AU. ONESHOT. Harry/Kurt


**I ****do not own Harry Potter or Glee, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**Inspired by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns**

**WARNING: SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, then don't read. Un-beta'd. AU. Very LEMONY. Basically SLASH AND LEMON for the most part.**

**Pairing: Harry/Kurt**

* * *

It was Harry's first time being in Kurt's room. Even after dating for over two months, not once had he set foot down into the large bedroom. Although that might be because of Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, who was the definition of over-protective when it came to his only child. The only reason he was here now was because the man was staying over Finn's mother's house for the night, believing that Kurt would be sleeping round Mercedes. Harry made a mental note to buy the girl something for her help in covering for the two because Sirius, Harry's godfather, thought that Harry was doing the same thing. He was just as bad as Mr. Hummel when it came to Harry, or his 'Little Baby Deer', as Sirius would call him with a gleam in his eye.

However, tonight was special. Kurt had told him that he was ready to take the relationship to the next level. Kurt wanted to give Harry his virgnity. And Harry, being the loved-up, hormonal teenager that he was, agreed without hesitance. So that was how the two of them ended up making out in the middle of the room, Harry's fingers making quick work of the blue buttoned shirt that Kurt wore.

The material soon fell to the floor, leaving Kurt bare chested and open to Harry's assessing gaze. The younger teenager kept still, face aflame, as he waited for Harry to continue. Harry, sensing Kurt's discomfort, looked away and into Kurt's light green eyes. He moved closer, their bodies almost touching, as Harry leaned down and reclaimed slightly swollen lips. His hands travelled down to Kurt's tight jeans, unzipping them as Kurt's arms looped round his neck. Harry hesitated, his thumbs inside Kurt's underwear as they prepared to strip the boy of both trousers and pants.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as they bumped noses.

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be in this position," Kurt informed him, tilting his head back to peer up at Harry.

Harry grinned at the answer before he dropped to his knees, pulling the last of Kurt's clothing along with him. Kurt braced himself on Harry's shoulders as he stepped out of them. Harry moved them to the side, not once removing his eyes from Kurt's. He slowly climbed back to his feet, stopping only to plant a kiss to Kurt's thigh. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"On the bed," Harry ordered quietly, gently directing his lover backwards. Harry carefully lowered Kurt down, making him shuffle up so that his head rested on one of the pillows.

Kurt stretched out on the soft mattress, staring up into darkened viridian eyes as Harry undressed himself, before hovering at the foot of the bed. The wizard studied the naked body that lay spread out for him, drinking in the erotic image that Kurt created. Then he climbed onto the covers, kneeling proudly at the base of the bed. He watched as Kurt's eyes travelled down his chest and stomach to where they rested on Harry's large and hard member. He could see the nervousness cross over Kurt's face.

"Hey," Harry touched Kurt's foot. "I won't hurt you."

Kurt looked up. "I know." He blushed. "It's just that you're..."

Harry smirked as he got what Kurt was hinting at. Kurt face reddened even more. The messy haired boy patted Kurt's ankle before he moved forward, crawling up between Kurt's legs as he trailed a hand up along the pale skin. Kurt whimpered, his limbs quivering, as Harry lifted his hips. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, and they both gasped as their cocks brushed against one another. Harry took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and started to tease it with his teeth. Kurt mewled, arching up as Harry ground their erections together. Kurt yanked on Harry's hair, a hand blindly finding its way to his bedside drawer where it then found what Kurt was looking for.

Harry took the condom offered and tore it open while Kurt hunted for the lubricant. Hurriedly Harry uncapped the tube and generously covered his hand, stroking himself to make sure he wouldn't hurt Kurt when he entered him.

"Finally," Harry growled and resumed to tug one of Kurt's nipples, using his tongue to sooth the almost painful action.

"Potter!" Kurt gasped as he felt a finger circle his hole. Harry let go of the abused nub, blowing on it lightly, before he moved over to the other one.

"Har-Harry," Kurt moaned, hissing slightly as Harry breached the muscled ring.

Harry raised his head, kissing a trail up to Kurt's collarbone. He twisted his finger round, brushing Kurt's prostate.

Kurt bucked, a startled cry ripped from him as he felt a surge of pleasure.

"What was that?" Kurt demanded as Harry slipped a second finger in, working to stretch the hole.

"Something that I fully intend to take advantage of," Harry said as he sucked on Kurt's earlobe. Harry pushed in a third finger, watching as his lover briefly looked uncomfortable. He ran a hand up and down Kurt's side, curling his fingers and once again hitting the bundle of nerves that washed away any discomfort.

"Nuhn," Kurt keened.

"Feel good?" Harry asked breathlessly as he continued to move their bodies together.

"Yes!" Kurt sobbed.

Harry released a throaty chuckle as he pulled his fingers out, gaining a disappointed whine before Kurt's legs tightened around Harry. Harry reached forward and grabbed a pillow by Kurt's head and placed it underneath his hips, adjusting their position so that the tip of Harry's dick was pressed against Kurt's entrance.

"You ready?" Harry panted.

"Please, Harry!" Kurt begged. "I want this."

Harry nodded and entered him slowly, rubbing Kurt's hips soothingly as the younger male let out a small whimper of pain.

"Shh," Harry murmured softly, restraining himself from moving faster as he was surrounded by the tight heat of his lover. He kissed Kurt, distracting him momentarily. "The pain will go away in a minute." Harry reassured.

Kurt nodded his head, clutching Harry's shoulders tightly as Harry pushed further in, burying himself up to the hilt. Harry took a deep breath as he stilled, waiting until Kurt got comfortable with the foreign feeling before he even dared to move. After several long moments Kurt pressed down, wiggling his hips. Harry gave him one more kiss before he pulled out up to the head, reaching down to give Kurt a stroke, before he thrust back in. Kurt cried out as he was both filled and stimulated.

Harry's lips once again met Kurt's; swallowing the loud and beautiful noises that escaped Kurt's mouth. Harry twisted his hips, pace increasing as he moved in and out of Kurt, aiming to hit the suddenly elusive prostate. Harry grunted, pulling Kurt's hips up even higher as he angled for a better position. And... There it was. Kurt threw his head back with a loud wanton cry as Harry struck his prostate hard.

"H- H- Har!" Kurt sobbed as he moved back against Harry's deep thrusts. Harry's target was hit every time, sending Kurt fast over to the edge. "I'm- nuh-"

Harry felt his climax near its peak, and he once again grabbed Kurt's member. He squeezed and tugged as he relentlessly slammed into Kurt's ass.

Kurt couldn't hold on. He came hard as he drowned under a sea of pleasure. The sweet agony shook his whole body and sent electrical currents through every nerve. Bliss forced Kurt to momentarily black out as he covered both himself and Harry in his release.

Harry's orgasm was torn from him as Kurt clamped down on him mercilessly. Harry jerked and shuddered as he came inside his lover. Struggling not to collapse on his boyfriend below him, Harry slipped out of Kurt and collapsed next to him, staring up at the ceiling as both tried to catch back their breath.

After a while Kurt moved, wincing as a dull flare of pain made it's way up his spine from his arse. He tiredly rolled over onto his stomach, eyes already closed as exhaustion swept over him. Harry smiled as he ran a hand over Kurt's back, his smile widening as Kurt shivered and moved closer to him. Harry dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against the nape of Kurt's neck, inhaling his scent.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin.

"Love you, too," Kurt hummed drowsily.

Harry chuckled as he pulled Kurt closer to him, nestling his partner against his side. Kurt mumbled something as he snuggled deeper into Harry's arms. Harry relaxed, his own eyes closing as he allowed sleep to claim him.

It was roughly seven hours later that Harry stirred and opened his eyes blearily, taking in the lightened, unfamiliar room. Confused, Harry made to move but found that something heavy was lying half on top of him. He blinked and looked down, only to see a tussle of dark brown hair splayed out on his chest. Suddenly memories of last night flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel slightly smug. He glanced over at the clock, and gaped. He had to get back home as per the deal he made with his godfather when Sirius reluctantly allowed him to what he believed was Harry staying at Mercedes for movies. Harry had to get back otherwise Sirius would go spare. Looking back down at the sleeping Kurt, Harry couldn't bring himself to wake him. So with a careful manoeuvre, Harry slipped out from underneath the other teen, gently settling him down on his front. Kurt made a small noise but otherwise didn't wake. Harry never took Kurt for a heavy sleeper before. Harry shook himself before he grabbed his boxers from where they were half-hidden under the bed and quickly slid them on, keeping an eye on his sleeping partner. He carelessly pulled on his jeans, ignoring the fact that they were the wrong way round. When he finally got dressed, Harry moved back to the side of the bed, reaching down to stroke Kurt's tussled hair softly, careful not to wake his lover up.

"I love you," Harry murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shifted in his sleep, lips parting as a small sigh escaped them. Harry smiled gently down at the smaller teen before he straightened up and took a step back. Pushing away the urge to rejoin Kurt, Harry silently walked over to the stairs, grabbing his bag as he paused. Glancing back behind him, Harry momentarily marvelled at the sight his boyfriend made while he slumbered, naked, under the weak morning rays. Biting his inner cheek, Harry climbed the steps, quietly letting himself out the room.

Kurt awoke half an hour later, feeling the slight chill on his bare back from where his blanket had slipped down. He shifted, discovering that his arse ached pleasantly, proof of what happened last night was real. Kurt blushed deeply as he remembered what had occurred only several hours before. He couldn't hide a smile as he finally opened his eyes, wanting to see Harry's form beside him. Blinking, Kurt frowned as his light green orbs met the empty space where Harry should have been. He stretched out a hand, resting the appendage against the cold and rumpled sheets. Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows, turning his head to look around the room for any sign of Harry. The taller boy's clothes that had previously been lying on the floor from where he had shed them were gone, and so was his bag that had yesterday been set down at the base of the bedroom stairs. A feeling of mingled hurt, confusion and disappointment filled Kurt as he fell back down onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, dampening the soft casing they were pressed against. Kurt couldn't believe that Harry had disappeared without informing him. He thought the older boy would have stayed until he woke up. Obviously he thought wrong.

Kurt was ripped from his upsetting thoughts by the blare of his cellphone going off, the message tone, '_Single Ladies',_ appearing unusually loud to the boy's ears. He blindly reached for the electronic, the lyrics echoing in the quiet room. He flipped it open, blood-shot eyes staring at the sender's name with shock before he hurriedly opened it.

_Had to get home before Siri woke up, sorry I left without telling you. Love you and see you at school._

When Kurt finished reading, relief flooded him as he dropped back onto the mattress and grinned widely. Harry did care. Kurt shouldn't have thought otherwise as the British teenager had confessed that he loved him several times now. Kurt didn't bother to wipe away his tears as he mentally scolded himself for jumping to conclusions. Kurt should have given Harry more credit instead of believing the first thing that came to mind. Taking a deep, calming breath, Kurt sat up. He hissed in pain as his arse stung. School today was going to be hell, he thought as a strange feeling of contentment filled him. But it was worth it.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**


End file.
